This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This R01 project seeks to develop optical monitoring of cerebral blood flow and metabolism for use as a bedside monitor for individualized treatment of patients with acute stroke. This project includes a collaboration between TRD2 and TRD4 in the use of ASL MRI to validate optical CBF measurements based on diffuse correlation spectroscopy as well as with TRD1 to validate optical measurements of cerebral metabolic rate with 17O-MRI.